Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example of a telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). It is designed to better support mobile broadband Internet access by improving spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards using OFDMA on the downlink (DL), SC-FDMA on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in LTE technology. Such improvements can be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
User equipment (UE) employ these technologies to communicate with evolved Node Bs (eNB) to access core network components and functionalities. UEs can communicate with the eNBs in a connected (or active) mode over established radio resource control (RRC) resources, or in an idle mode such to receive paging signals from the eNBs in certain time periods to allow for suspending communication resources at the UEs (and thus conserving power) in other time periods. In an example, the eNBs can define an inactivity timer for determining to switch a UE from the connected mode to the idle mode after detecting a period of inactivity of the UE based on expiration of the inactivity timer. A duration for the inactivity timer may be computed based on certain statistics of the UE accumulated by one or more core network components, such as time in a connected and/or idle mode by the UE on the network. These statistics, however, may not be indicative of actual times of activity/inactivity of the UE, and thus may not always be useful for determining an appropriate inactivity timer duration.